


Day Three: Scars

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Keith first saw/rescued Shiro again since Kerberos on of the first differences he noticed was the scar running across his face





	Day Three: Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be able to post the next couple days but when I can I'll post for the days I've missed on Monday.

When Keith first saw/rescued Shiro again since Kerberos on of the first differences he noticed was the scar running across his face. Today though after seeing all of the scars crisscrossing the muscled body he’s struck with a violent urge to hunt down everyone and everything that dared to mark the body of his boyfriend. Shiro is standing in front of the mirror shirtless and Keith can tell from the look on his face that he’s judging the scars and the story behind them. So Keith walks up behind him standing on his toes and kissing his neck.   
“Stop doing that.” He says sternly voice raspy from sleep.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro says turning to face the smaller.   
“Bullshit.” Keith calls and Shiro wraps his arms around his waist kissing his neck. “Stop distracting me, we’re trying to deal with your self-esteem not anything else.” Has he says this he tilts his head to the side offering more of his neck.   
“And what if having you under me helps my self-esteem?” Keith’s knees go weak and Shiro is the only thing holding him up.  
“I think we should have the serious part of the conversation first so we don’t kill the-ah” Shiro bites down on a more sensitive patch of skin, “mood.” Keith finishes a little shaky. Shiro pulls away obviously not looking forward to the upcoming conversation, and Keith leads him into the bedroom. Keith pushes Shiro down on the bed standing between his spread legs with his head resting on the Red Paladin’s chest.   
“Talk to me, Takashi.” Keith starts running his hands over his boyfriends head messing where it gets longer at the top.   
“I don’t understand how you can still be attracted to me.” Shiro confesses enjoying the feeling of Keith’s fingers in his hair and the sound of his heartbeat. Keith wants to tell him to cut the shit, but decides it’s better if he stays quiet. “I mean look at all of these scars, and that’s not what even bothers me the most.” The Black Paladin lets out laugh lacking in humor, “It’s this damn arm. I can’t even remember how I lost it, and the fact that it’s Galra doesn’t help.” Keith tenses and Shiro realizes what he just said. “Keith I didn’t mean that,” Keith steps back making eye contact.   
“I don’t care about any of that Shiro, and you should be aware of that but seeing has you’re not it’s time for me to get ridiculously sappy and cliché. But I love your scars because they’re part of you and they tell the story of how you survived a year imprisoned by some hostile alien race. And same thing with your arm, I don’t care what you think I trust you,” Keith takes Shiro’s right hand and puts it to his neck and holds it there with just enough pressure. “It’s part of you and it doesn’t matter that it’s Galra tech because if it was under anybody else’s control then I’d be dead.” Shiro looks tense like he’s expecting to lose control over the prosthetic and snap his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you Takashi Shirogane and scars, an alien arm, or whatever the hell else goes through your head isn’t going to change that.” He lets the man’s hand drop, pushing him backwards so he’s lying down. “And if you don’t believe me then I guess I’m just going to have to prove it.” Afterwards when everything is said and done Shiro pulls Keith close to him kisses the top of his head and says.   
“I love you too,” before going to sleep.   
*Sometime after 2x08*  
“You’re only thinking of yourself has usual.” Shiro’s voice is filled with negative emotion; the one person who never directed any bad towards Keith is walking away. The scene changes and suddenly a blade is cutting into his shoulder again. He doesn’t scream though despite all of the pain he manages to keep his vocal cords in check. “Shiro’s gone and it’s all your fault.” The voices echo in his head has more blades cut into him. “You’re a monster, you’re one of them.” Keith can barely breathe has one last echo sends him into darkness. “He never loved you.”  
Keith bolts up gasping taking in his surroundings. He’s in his own room has been since the trials needing some time to think things over and with his refusal to use a pod his shoulder is screaming at him. He gets out of bed grabbing his Bayard before heading to the training room.   
“Begin Training Level 5,” he can feel Red in the back of his mind protesting his actions but he chooses to ignore her. His sword connects with the bots rod the vibration sending shocks of pain up his arm, and then suddenly he’s taken back to his nightmare hand going to his shoulder fingers digging in reopening the wound completely lost in his own head.   
Shiro is woken up by a demanding presence in his mind; it’s similar to Black but just more aggressive. Then it hits him.  
“Red?” He questions aloud. Receiving what he interprets has a yes, the Red Lion leads him to the training deck where Keith is on the ground gasping as blood is coming out from a reopened wound has the gladiator is about to bring his rod down Shiro acts calling out to end the training sequence has he runs to block what could be a fatal blow considering Keith isn’t in his armor. After the main threat is out of the way he kneels down beside the 18 year old.  
“Keith, hey listen to me it’s okay.” He tries to calm down the other Paladin but it doesn’t seem to be working. He really hates to use his commander voice but when push comes to shove he’d rather have Keith mad at him for a while than have him hurt himself. “Attention Cadet.” He says and it seems to work because Keith is still tense but his hand slowly drops away from his shoulder. “What happened?” His tone is still firm but it lightens when he sees Keith’s eyes clear, slowly his responds.   
“I got hit and I just got lost in my own head.”   
“Well let’s get you cleaned up.” Once they change the Red Paladin’s clothes and make sure the wound is clean and re-bandaged, they lay next to each other Keith shaking slightly. Shiro speaks quietly like he’d spook the other if he spoke too loud.   
“Just so you know not all scars are physical.”


End file.
